Forever
by HeatOfLife
Summary: There's no end to loving you.


Being a gloomy day, these two vampires shared a moment like never before on a fresh field near the riverside, in which was quite tranquil.

"What's tomorrow without you?" Her eyes met his. "Is this our last goodbye?"

Tightening his grip, of their once gently entwined hands, he silently replied. "What's tomorrow without you?" The blonde blood sucker smiled faintly to his one and only.

The two spent what they didn't know would be there final moment together, though the connection was so strong between them, they felt something were going to occur soon enough whether it were to be good or bad. At length, they'd be together always, no matter how much the red string becomes tangled.

The night followed the sweethearts down a path, leading home. Within what the couple thought to be a lovely, romantic night, the outcome was twisted.

Beings of fresh flesh surrounded the pale skinned monsters, shouting around from all the sort. The lovers only held each other close from what they felt would never end. However, the 'normies' whom captured their sight pulled the two far away from one another.

"Bram!" Gory shouted, the fear clear in her tone. Tears swelled up in her eyes, as they tried not to release each others hands. "BRAM!" She screamed once more. The two of them had broken their grip, for what they were up against was much too strong. The vampiress continued to scream and shout the name of the one dearest to her as she was being dragged away.

The beings that seemed stronger held him down, beating him to nothing, as if he were worthless. He struggled to fight back, but was growing weaker from every hit. Gory became weak herself seeing how defenseless the two were. Within his pain, it hurt her. He was the anchor of her sorrow.

The blond vampire said nothing, for he wanted not to worry his love. All he wished is that she'd be able to escape, save herself, even if that mean't he couldn't.

The raise a stake was the last thing Gory witnessed. She was being tied up, as well as blindfolded. Her thoughts all in disarray, but went blank when she'd finally heard Bram. Though, it wasn't pleasant, for all that she heard was a wail of obvious pain.

Carried away, Gory struggled to be unleashed, but was struck every time. Soon enough, she'd given up. She'd rather do what the please. What was summer like without Bram? All too soon they were divided.

As time passed, Gory could never forget about that horrid night. Even if it'd been years, it something unforgettable. He'd always be with her. Would he ever revive?

Her other bloodies always tried to cheer her up, little things here and there. Gory perked up once in a blue moon. This time, her friend wanted to go on a hike, and camp out in the mountains to be up close for the upcoming full moon. The vampiress agreed to take the trip, for she had nothing better to do.

The group of vampires began to travel upwards, around the time of sunset. Staggering slowly in the back of the group was the still heart broken Gory.

She made the attempt to be cheery, but all her thoughts would constantly trail back to Bram. And lately, more than usually. Gory thought perchance is was due to the full moon would soon occur.

Dusk soon struck, and the ladies all settled their stuff, as well as setting up the tents. Three days they'd be out here. During this cold night, Gory excused herself from the group to take a small walk. She wanted to clear her thoughts, try and enjoy this miniature trip with her ghouls.

As she hiked, she spoke softly to herself. The last conversation they'd had, still runs like a picture show through her mind. _What's tomorrow without you?_

Gory sat down at the edge of the mountain. The height was dangerously high, but she cared not. All she did was wait for the day she were gone, to be with Bram once more. She belonged to him, he belonged to her, and that's how it was mean't to be.

She closed her crimson eyes, taking in a deep breath but was interrupted, hearing muffles. Quickly, her eyes shot open and she looked back, then around. She took another deep breath, trying to enjoy the silence from above, but again the muffles chimed in her ears. She stood up swiftly now and looked around again. The muffled noises were continuous. Perhaps it were just an animal, caught in something.

Gory stepped with caution, closer to the walls of the mountain. With each step, it seemed louder and louder. No longer did it sound as an animal, but something familiar to her. No, it couldn't be...could it?

"Bram?" She questioned, more so as a mumble. It was a silly thought, but one could only hope. But once she spoke, the muffles stopped. She starred at the rocky walls in silence. This must have all been in her mind. She had a blank stare, until the wall began to crack. She took a step back, fully in fear. She wanted to run, but her conscious told her to remain.

Soon enough, the rocks crumbled, and there was a mist of rock sand all around. Gory couldn't help but to cough. Briefly, it lightened, only to reveal a fellow vampire. He was in tattered clothing, dirty, malnourished as it seemed.

Waving away the dust, Gory looked to whom she faced. It took her a bit to realize whom it was. She was stunned. Was this real?

"...Bram?" Her mouth merely open.

He said nothing, he made no movement. All he did were look. Gory was still here, on this very Earth, unharmed as it may seem. The vampire smiled faintly, weakly.

"Bram...it's you." She didn't want to deny this any longer, for it truly was him after all. She walked closer to him, but truthfully she wanted to run.

"You're here...still here." He wrapped his arms around her small stature. Being a joyous moment, he couldn't help but tear up.

"What happened?" Gory asked. She had all sorts of questions. She thought he was gone, forever.

Wanting to explain all, he didn't know where to start. Not having much energy, he wanted to keep it very terse. Taking her hand, he walked her over to the edge where she'd originally been sitting. The two sat close together, watching as the moon came clear, after the clouds passed.

His story began with the night they were separated. "I managed to push away, right when they were going to kill me. Although, I was struck in the shoulder." He revealed his grotesque scar, in which was caused by the stake years back. Gory frowned as he went on. "The fight wasn't easy, but I fled for the mountains when I'd gotten the chance. A mere second of freedom, and I took the opportunity to run as fast as I could. I thought, maybe I could stay in the coves of the mountains for just a bit, a few days until they leave. But then, I was trapped. There was an avalanche, and only the universe knows how long I'd been trapped inside."

Bram continued on with his story. Gory brought him a beverage from the group, and also napkins, to clean him up to the best of her abilities until they'd gotten back to her home. For the moment, she just wanted to be with her love. The chaos in both there minds, still there, but slowly fading. Every waking moment they spend from this moment on, brought them closer, closer to forever.


End file.
